


Happy 4/20

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens love cereal, Cereal, Gen, Iverson is Not Amused, Marijuana, Pot Parties, Recreational Drug Use, Stoners are Funny, even the saviors of the universe need their downtime, pot gives you the munchies, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: With love from Voltron.





	Happy 4/20

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerTofuuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerTofuuu/gifts).



"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ALL THE CEREAL?!"

Oh crap. Last night's pot party had been the best thing ever, but the morning after usually brought...not regret, that was reserved for booze hangovers, but a bit of a "welp" moment when you found yourself surrounded by empty wrappers, boxes, and bags. Usually Lance wouldn't bat an eyelash, but last night it had been too rainy out to go on the usual fast food runs, they were nearly out of snack cakes and chips, and had been basically forced to go for the one thing that tasted good and made a satisfying crunch.

They hadn't stopped at just the sugary goodness, either. Raisin bran, corn flakes, rice krispies, even Grape Nuts. Two-hundred boxes of cereal wasn't really that much when you accounted for stoned humans, plus a host of aliens who just discovered how awesome Earth cereals were.

Now they were all looking up at a pissed-off Iverson. Like, really pissed off.

"Whoops," was all Lance could say.

"Our bad," Allura muttered, her flowing white hair full of rainbow-colored crumbs.

"You don't even like half the crap we stole," Pidge muttered.

"IT'S THE PRINCIPLE OF THE THING! Fucking stoners, why couldn't you just go to Taco Bell or White Castle?!"

"Too rainy," Hunk yawned. "'sides, we went there last time and Keith got drunk on soda."

"I wasn't drunk!"

"That was Ezor," said Acxa. "Right before she and Zethrid had a big weepy fight, fucked on a table, and passed out."

"We'll replace it," Shiro muttered. Iverson muttered something about the universe's only hope and stormed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kids, don't get stoned, you might run out of cereal. Or do get stoned and buy extra. Or don't. I'm not a doctor or anything.


End file.
